Sin collection
by Trinity Stark
Summary: The beginnings of smut.. Pure smut..Sin galore... Gaster Sans is owned by Borurou I'm just borrowing him... I'll put him back when I'm done.. - -; Don't hate me.. Smut practicing more then anything.
1. Sin1

Rain came down in buckets that day a young man looking out a cafe window sighed his chin leaned into his hand as he sat holding a cup of coffee. It was another boring day in the same mindless track. Brown eyes sank closed before the ground seemed to rumble below. The mountain had been acting up as of late and everyone was on edge about it. Not him though, if the mountain was going to blow let it. The coffee cup slammed down as he stood.

"Shiro, you shit stop slamming my cups around!" Said the waitress making Shiro smirk leaning against the counter.

"Aww Jenna I bet you say that to all the guys after hours.." Said Shiro his mouth curved in a grin.

"Shut the hell up Shiro.." Said Jenna throwing a wooden spoon at the red head who ducked out from the door.

That was when all hell broke loose. Shiro stood looking at the mountain fighting to keep his balance only to fall into a crouch eyes on the mountain. "Shit! Jenna!"

Shiro would fight his way into the dinner through the panicking costumers his eyes on the waitress. "Jenna! Watch out!" Scrambling on the table Shiro just barely managed to push Jenna out of the way of the breaking pitchers and glasses. His arms when the proverbial dust settled were a mass of cuts and slices.

"Heh… Don't say I never did anything for ya.." Said Shiro his arms spread out hands on the walls Jenna trapped against the counter safe from the broken objects.

Blood dripped from Shiro's arms before Jenna snapped into action. "Shiro you little shit what were you thinking?! Your arms are all slashed to hell!" Ducking out from Shiro's arms she quickly grabbed the first aid kit. "What the hell was that Shiro?!"

Shiro sighed from where he was sitting letting Jenna bandage and disinfect his arms a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Honestly? The mountain must have just blown it's proverbial load all over us… Either that something huge happened underground.." Said Shiro brushing back some of his bangs teeth clenching on his Cigarette.

"Shiro you ass hole hold still and put that shit out! Not in my Cafe damn it!" Said Jenna swiping the cigarette from Shiro's lips dunking it in a cup. A smirk coming as Shiro stood flexing one arm. "Thanks Jen-jen I'll go see what the hell is going on out there.."

Walking out from the Cafe that's when he saw them, it was like something out of a cheesy kids horror movie. Monsters of all kinds leaving from the mountain. The cigarette hung from his lips being lighted as he smirked slightly watching them all walk by. "Well… Talk about new fucking neighbors… Humanity's gonna love this one.."

One second it was in his mouth the next a Skeleton walking by wearing a black hoodie with white fur trim and a yellow glowing eye had swiped it. "Thanks love I'll pay you back some time..."

Shiro raised one brow his lips curving in a smirk once more as he watched the skeleton walk away with his Cigarette between his teeth.

A small smile graced that face as the Skeleton looked back at Shiro his yellow eye narrowing slightly before he'd continue walking. Now that was a mildly interesting little morsel there. Spiced sweetness flooded the Skeleton's senses from the end of the cigarette he'd swiped from the human's lips.

Looking back the skeleton would burn that face into his memory before continuing to walk.

Shiro stood his hands in his pants pockets head tipped back. There were all sorts of them heading from the mountain. Humanity was in for a rude surprise, but none more so then Shiro. It had been a few months since monsters had rejoined humans society. Most of them were welcome everywhere though some places it seemed would have their proverbial panties in a twist..

Hanging out in his favorite bar Shiro leaned on the counter a beer in one hand playing a half hearted game of poker with the rest of the guys there before in walked that skeleton. Shiro would raise one brow at the Skeleton who smirked recognizing the red head. "Hello love, I owe you one don't I?"

Shiro had time to blink before the Skeleton leaned close a glow seen from between his teeth. One hand crept gripping Shiro's belt dragging the human close as the Skeleton slanted his head lips meeting his teeth. Shiro's eye brow raised at the tongue invading his mouth before he'd let his lip curl in a slight smirk. So the Skeleton wanted to play huh? Shiro would suck on that appendage one hand gripping the front of the Skeleton's jacket the other braced on the bar supporting the odd lean the other had him in. The want for air drove Shiro back from that mouth of sorts head leaned back against the bar. Most humans would be red faced from such a scandalous action. Shiro though just smirked his head tilting back. "Damn, what a kiss.."

"Mmm… Thanks for the kiss love.." With that the Skeleton walked over to the counter ordering something heading over to the poker table sitting.

"What the hell, no monsters allowed!" Said one of the men making Shiro glare.

"Let him play ain't posted outside the bar so it ain't working at this table either.." said Shiro flipping his cards over. "Royal Flush bitches… Pay up..."

Soon it was down to Shiro and the Skeleton, most of the bar knew of Shiro's strange addiction to rushes. Nothing gave Shiro a bigger rush then Gambling besides fighting. Shiro smirked turning over his cards in one sweep. "Royal Flush, sorry sexy.."

"Royal Flush.." Said the Skeleton turning over his cards Shiro's eyes narrowing before he tipped his head back.

"Well then lets make it interesting, one more hand double or nothing.. The winner takes the looser home for the night." Said Shiro slamming his hand on the table. The entire bar went silent at that as the Skeleton's mouth curved in a grin his eyes narrowing.

"Well then who am I to decline such a tempting deal.. I'm in sugar just better be willing to do anything to satisfy me.." Said the Skeleton his body tilting forwards tongue sliding from his mouth to rake over his teeth.

Shiro's eyes narrowed his teeth gritting as he shifted leaning forwards as well. One hand on the table as he watched the Skeleton shuffle the cards closely. With a flick of his fingers the skeleton was passing cards back and forth. A grin coming as Shiro narrowed his eyes dropping a few cards picking a few up.

"Full house aces over kings.." Said Shiro his mouth curving in a grin.

"Royal flush all hearts..." Said The Skeleton flipping over his cards his smile widening as he leaned forwards gripping Shiro's shirt." I win gorgeous.."

Shiro stared his eyes narrowed looking from one hand to the other his brow raised. This was suddenly very much not what he had in mind. His mouth curving in a frown before he swallowed.

"Fine a deal's a deal… I'm yours for the night..." Said Shiro as the Skeleton drug him over the table legs kicked up on the table as Shiro settled in his lap. "Then the table's closed for the night precious?" Said the Skeleton his hand resting on Shiro's backside.

"Yea the table's closed for the night.." said Shiro his arms draped over the skeleton's Clavicle his eyes sinking half closed.

"Well then Gorgeous, lets go I've got plans for you." Said The Skeleton legs dropping from the table as he'd shift carrying Shiro out of the chair with him. A snort would come as Shiro hung over the skeleton's Clavicle his mouth curved in a grin.

"Come on now have some class if your gonna carry me.. Wouldn't want me to start the party without you would you?" Said Shiro wriggling his hips slightly eyes half closed. The Skeleton smirked shifting Shiro so the other hung in his arms head tilting forwards as he carried the human out.

"I'm dying to know how your soul is gonna taste precious.. I wonder if it'll be as spicy as you.." A small chuckle coming from the Skeleton as he and Shiro would vanish into the night out the door. Within seconds the two were in a lavish apartment. Shiro raised one brow his head tipped back "How the hell do you even afford this?"

"Odd jobs here and there, but I want you to use that mouth a different way gorgeous.." Said The Skeleton his teeth nipping at Shiro's neck earning a groan from the human who tilted his head eyes sinking closed.

"Gah!" Shiro arched his teeth clenched that skeleton was awfully good with his tongue.

"Come on love, give us a good time..." Said the Skeleton his eye sockets narrowed his mouth curved in a smirk.

"Haa! Harder!" Said Shiro his eyes clenched shut as the Skeleton thrust into him.

It felt carnal, Shiro's heart pounding in his ears as he clenched his hands on the sheets.

Each thrust seemed to hit it's target dead on as Shiro squirmed his lips parting as he moaned loudly cheeks red eyes sank half closed.

When the Skeleton maneuvered him into a better position teeth clenched on Shiro's ear making the human gasp hands clenched onto those ribs for dear life as he was thrust into hard enough to rattle his head.

"God yea! Right there!" Said Shiro his teeth clenching once more his toes curling. Pleasure filled his intire body and when a dark red soul burst from his chest brown eyes widened as the Skeleton caught it in one hand the other resting on his back. The Skeleton halted in his actions bringing that glowing soul to his mouth tongue extending from his teeth to slowly lick it. Shiro's eyes widened as he arched his back lips parted. So much pleasure, too much pleasure snapping through his body like lightning.

"Oh god, more..So good..." Said Shiro as that tongue danced over the bright glowing soul in the Skeleton's hand. Arches of pleasure shooting through his body making his body twitch in ways he didn't think it could. His body pushed to the limit sweat going down his body as he just lost it falling against the Skeleton a twitching mass of pleasure. Each swipe of that tongue bringing him higher then he'd been in his life. Till it hit him like a bolt of lightning making his entire being go white as pleasure assulted his body from every which way. It was too much for him and he lost it

The Skeleton raised his head one hand resting on Shiro's bare back as the human twitched in his arms. The dark red soul floating between the two of them before drifting back into Shiro's chest who panted his head lowered cheeks dark red.

"Christ.. Where the hell did you learn how to what the hell was that you did with your tongue?!" Said Shiro his eyes narrowed looking at the Skeleton who smirked his body reclining against the black leather couch.

"What? Your soul? Like that did you?" Said the Skeleton his Phalanges stroking along one hip.

Each touch sending tiny tingles of pleasure up Shiro's spine making the human pant teeth clenching against the Skeleton. One hand sliding down the Skeleton's Lumbar Spine slowly.

"Fuck yes, do it again?" Said Shiro his fingers teasing up into the rib cage making the Skeleton let out a soft hum.

"I do it any more gorgeous and your gonna black out.." Said the Skeleton his hand catching hold of that wrist making Shiro shift as the skeleton pressed his teeth to the back of that hand.

"Then make me black out.. Take me higher then I've ever been..." Said Shiro his body shuddering.

"...Then give me your soul gorgeous…" Said The Skeleton sliding one hand down already sensitive flesh making Shiro twitch his lips parting as the Skeleton invaded his mouth once more with that tongue.

His brain was over loading as the Skeleton's hand swept his chest that soul appearing once more as he laid there against the Skeleton.

"You're gonna love this.." Said the skeleton his hand curling around that soul making Shiro blink.

"Get ready precious, I'm about to make you see lights..." Said The Skeleton his right eye lighting up as he licked that soul his tongue nearly wrapping around it.

"Oh god, Haa..Haa...GAH!" Said Shiro his eyes clenching fingers clenched in those ribs as he lost it his eyes widening as his body tensed. Each swipe of that tongue over his soul sending him higher pleasure streaking through his body before finally he just lost it a twitching mess. The Skeleton smirked that soul sinking back into it's owner's body as the human lay breathing hard. Puffs of hot air gliding over solid bone as the Skeleton let his hand stray pulling the sheets up over the two of them.

A cigarette lighted as the skeleton waited for the human to come out of it. Smoke curling around the two of them making the human raise his head his eyes fluttering open his arm moving slowly as he sat up shifting from the Skeleton. "Fuck..."

The Skeleton opened his pack offering it towards the human who reached taking one. " Thanks..." The Cigarette lighted as Shiro took a long drag from it his eyes sinking closed.

"Don't fall asleep with that in your hand gorgeous..." Said The Skeleton his mouth curved in a smile. Shiro opened one eye the Cigarette hanging from his mouth "Ain't gonna fall asleep with it in my hand.."

The Skeleton chuckled the Ashtray sliding between the two of them as Shiro tapped the Cigarette on the edge of it looking to the Skeleton. "...I just realized.. I have no god damn clue what your name is..."

"Sans.. My name is Sans..Took you long enough to ask gorgeous..." Said Sans his eye sockets focused on Shiro's face who smirked slightly. "If I ask for your name it means I like you.. I'm Shiro My sister owns the Cafe on the corner… I sometimes help out there if she's low on help.. You should stop in some time.." Said Shiro putting the Cigarette out his eyes closing as he laid against Sans who chuckled softly.

"Go to bed Gorgeous, We'll talk more when you wake up.." Said Sans his hand stroking along Shiro's back. At least tonight he wasn't going to sleep alone. Sans put his cigarette out resting the ash tray on the bed side table his arm moving folding behind his head as he sighed eye sockets closing. As Shiro's arms crept around though Sans was reminded he was not alone. The thought was comforting and listening to Shiro's breathing The Skeleton drifted to an uneasy sleep..

Author's note: Yea I had to… This has been in my mind for a while..So I wrote a little sin… Enjoy and remember I own nothing other then Shiro. Might just have to keep this up Heh could always call it the Sin collection I doubt G would mind -_-;


	2. Sin2

The obnoxious ringing woke two beings up. One a skeleton the other a human Fingers sliding out from the blanket they'd been wrapped in to find the phone. Fingers brushed over a literal hip bone a small smirk coming from the owner as he watched the owner of those fingers try and find the phone. One brown eye opened looking up before he'd snatch the phone from the snickering Skeleton who'd been holding it.

"Yo..." Came the reply to the phone as Shiro pushed the button to answer it.

" _Shiro I need you to come in how soon can you be here?"_

"Um… I'm not sure… I'm at someone's house..."

" _Shiro did you go home with someone last night..."_

She was his sister she worried but for gods sakes of all the times to be sisterly it had to be now. Shiro face planted in the pillow mumbling a moment listening to the soft snickering next to him.

" _Who is that with you? I don't recognize that laugh.."_

"I'll be in soon Jen...Stop being mother hen… I'm fine..." Said Shiro groaning as Sans snickered once more one arm sliding around Shiro as Sans leaned over him nasal ridge nuzzling his bare shoulder earning a snicker from the human.

"… _.Their feeling you up aren't they..."_

"Gah! No their not! Their nuzzling me for your information!" Said Shiro going red faced biting his lower lip as Sans licked his shoulder gently.

" _Just hurry please.. Bye!"_

Shiro face planted in the pillow he was laying against eyes closing. "God I hate when she does that.. She's my sister I love her but...Why..." Said Shiro a sigh coming as he put his head up a small tilt of the head coming as he eyed Sans. "Can I use your shower? Mine's half way cross town..."

Sans nodded before Shiro sat up reaching out to Steal a kiss from the Skeleton who gripped a few locks of red hair placing a pseudo kiss against them as Shiro turned to go.

The shower was always nice this one seemed especially good, Shiro sighed heading out of the shower dressed in his clothes from last night his hand flicking his bangs back. He couldn't wear these he'd have to stop at home before going out to the Cafe. He might be a lot of things but when it came to his sister's Cafe he'd behave himself. It helped him earn rent and helped him pay for his food though with the monsters taking up all the odd jobs he used to do working in the cafe was better then nothing. A frown coming as he opened the door as a Rabbit creature walked out looking rather disgusted.

At first he thought nothing of it, but through his day he watched as people where rude to the monsters who came in. Shiro's teeth gritting before he saw Sans walk in. His head tilted as he walked over before his lips curved in a grin. "Well hello Handsome want a menu?" Came the flirty greeting. Not his usual one but he knew this particular monster very well.

"Hello Gorgeous did you miss me?" Came the reply from Sans making a couple people narrow their eyes. Shiro grinned before pointing "Table or booth sexy?"

"Booth more casual that way, less in the open love." Came the amused reply from Sans as he followed Shiro to a corner booth taking a seat as Shiro handed him a menu.

"I'll give you five to find something on the menu, but unfortunately handsome I'm not on the menu.." Said Shiro grinning before turning to walk away.

The people that had been watching their interactions where less then happy and as Shiro walked by one table he heard the man mumbling to his friend. The term Monster lover made him narrow his eyes. Jenna didn't believe in discriminating against people. He'd been raised to have an open mind to a lot of things. Negative speech however he didn't like. Shiro said nothing though. So far no one had said anything to Sans and as the Skeleton sat his head tilted back reaching the menu face hidden by it someone finally spoke up when Jenna was distracted.

"Hey bone bag your kind isn't welcome here, get lost now!" Came the annoyed sounding voice. Shiro's eyes narrowed as he tracked it to the one table near Sans's booth. Sans lowered his Menu raising his head. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, get out your not welcome.." Came the male's voice once more.

Shiro narrowed his eyes once more mouth curving in a frown now. Normally Shiro was very good tempered, but if there was one thing he hated he hated discrimination. Sans shrugged slightly one hand pointing towards the door Phalanges bent slightly. "If I wasn't welcome it'd be posted like all the other places in town with small minded people friend.. This place doesn't post that discriminating propaganda so it must be more open minded..." Came Sans's reply to it. True Jenna did not promote that type of thing in her business and Shiro couldn't help the small smirk that came to his mouth as that skeleton shot down the man's comments.

"Maybe you didn't hear me Skelly I said get out.." Said the man standing up his fists clenched. Still Sans did nothing in fact he'd gone back to his Menu looking through it once more one eye starting to glow yellow. Shiro did not like what was happening his own fists clenching before he took a step forwards. "Knock it off Asshole, you know Jen doesn't buy that narrow minded bullshit..Keep it up and I'll toss you out.." Said Shiro glaring.

"Oh? Shiro… did you want him to come in? From the way your talking to him you must know the bone bag quite well.." Said The man leering at Shiro who glared.

Shiro looked quite fetching in that Cafe uniform even Sans had to agree and with his hair pulled back into that cute little ponytail. Sans tipped his head looking up "Hey honey can I get some coffee maybe? Still trying ta find something.."

Shiro turned his back on the male walking to get a coffee cup as he heard the man talk.

"Quit looking at him like that freak, Shiro might be a lot of things but he's not a monster fucker.." Said the man sounding livid.

The smirk that came to Sans's face was priceless as he tapped the table lightly with his Phalanges.

"Unfortunately for you I don't kiss and tell, but even if I did your little lackluster brain couldn't handle the R-rated content of it.." Said Sans making Shiro's face go red as he set the coffee cup down pouring a cup.

"I'm getting about ready to throw that pig out on his damn ass..." Said Shiro before Sans put one hand on his face standing up.

"Let it be gorgeous, he's not worth it.." Said Sans in a low soft voice making Shiro nod cheeks flushing once more.

"Ready to order handsome?" Said Shiro leaning slightly closer to Sans who smirked.

"I know you said your not on the menu but you keep blushing like that and I might have to kidnap you after work.." said Sans making Shiro grin brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You promise? I could use a little relaxing time after work...Maybe a stiff drink and a good dance or two.." Said Shiro before with a groan he heard the man speak up.

"Shiro not you too… Are you actually enjoying his flirting?! How he's a bag of bones!" Said the man standing up at his table walking towards them. Shiro stiffened knowing this was going to go one of two ways. Jenna was going to come out from the office and start complaining, or he was going to have to toss the man out and get in trouble afterward.

Shiro shrugged before tilting his head "Cause he's a gentleman in the streets and a beast in the sheets what can I say?"

The man went white before reaching out to try and grip Shiro's uniform only to have his hand brushed aside by hard bone as Sans stood leaned on Shiro's shoulder. "Didn't you read the sign? It says no touching the help… I'd say he'd be the help wouldn't he?"

"Well your leaning on him, how is that any different?!" Said The man shaking his hand glaring at Sans a hateful look on his face.

"I'm not touching the help, I'm touching his uniform which is not mentioned in the sign.." Said Sans his eye sockets narrowing mouth curving in a cold smile.

The man narrowed his eyes looking from one to the other. "You did fuck him didn't you Shiro? Your such a slut.."

Shiro's eyes widened his face heating up as he felt anger uncurl in his stomach his fists clenching.

"..No he's not a slut, if he was he'd sleep with someone like you...But he hasn't I guess that means he has standards doesn't it? I just happen to meet those standards, jealous you don't?" Said Sans firing back just as quickly in Shiro's defense. Shiro turned his head slightly to look at Sans seeing that one glowing yellow eye a small smile would come before he'd look at the man.

"You need to go sit at your table and shut up, eat your food and mind your own business.." Said Shiro pointing before the man snickered loudly drawing attention of other patrons who'd been witnessing this behavior from the man for a while now.

"Sorry I don't listen to sluts.." Started the man before Shiro didn't even get a chance one bone hand snapped out Phalanges gripping the man's throat before he was slid back making the man's face go white.

"IF you insult him again I will gladly do what the others didn't.. I'll take a nice long lead pipe and.." Started Sans before Shiro reached out gripping his Radius "Sans no, come on he's just a bitch barking… I'll throw him out and bring you something, but please don't resort to giving him what he wants..." Said Shiro shaking his head.

Sans growled softly his Phalanges clenching for a moment cutting off the man's air supply letting him know the skeleton wasn't playing around. He'd been provoked too much before letting go. "Get lost, right now before I get angrier.."

The man scowled putting down money before hurriedly rushing from the Cafe. Shiro sighed turning to the side as Sans shifted before sighing sitting down. Coming out from the back room Jenna walked over looking annoyed. "Who started what out here Shiro.."

Shiro looked up before shaking his head looking tired. He gave a slight smile though to Sans after The Skeleton wrapped one arm around his waist. "Sorry love, I got you in trouble didn't I?"

"No he's not in trouble sir, though I am wondering what happened.." Said Jenna her arms folding foot tapping quietly.

Shiro stood quiet for a moment composing himself before he'd lean into Sans who let his hand rub against Shiro's arm in an obvious show of support. Slowly Shiro told Jenna what happened her face going redder and redder her mouth a firm line of anger.

"Shiro I'm not angry with you or him, Though next time sir do not resort to violence.. Thank you though for helping my brother.. The nerve of that man trying to do that.. I'm black listing him, Shiro he's no longer welcome in this Cafe." Said Jenna walking towards the back office pausing a moment. "Due to this unfortunate accident his meal is on the house today Shiro.." With those words Jenna kept walking to the back to keep an eye on the rest of the cafe.

Shiro chuckled softly leaning into Sans who smirked softly. "What?"

"I think she knows I'm sleeping with you..." Said Shiro his head shaking.

"Does she mind?" Asked Sans his eye Sockets narrowed that yellow eye brightening once more before Shiro let his fingers trail over the side of Sans's face gently.

"Nah my sis is pretty open minded, She doesn't buy into that bullshit..." Said Shiro his mouth curving in a smile before a woman from across the Cafe spoke up.

"As cute as this is Shiro can I get more Coffee please?"

"Yep it's coming gimmie a minute ma'am!" Said Shiro slowly drawing away from Sans.

After getting his food Sans sat eating quietly minding his own business. No one bothered him for the rest of the day and when ever he had his break Shiro would come over quietly talking to him.

It was an interesting day for the Skeleton, he couldn't complain the red head was interesting. That look though he'd have to get Shiro to wear it to his apartment one night. The leering look the Skeleton was giving him made Shiro raise one brow. "You see something you like handsome?"

"...Yea can't help but think it'd look good on my floor too.." Said Sans his mouth curving in a smirk as Shiro grinned back.

"Oh yea? What's that?" Said Shiro his chin resting on his hand elbow leaned on the table curiously watching Sans.

"Your uniform love, I bet it would look great on my floor.." Said Sans his left eye glowing soft white as Shiro chuckled softly.

"I bet it would handsome, maybe I'll wear it home from work so it can get washed..." Said Shiro tipping his head a smirk coming.

"I've got a washing machine, could always come home with me again.." Said Sans his Phalanges tapping lightly on the table. Shiro smiled his eyes closing "Hmmm… I might have to, does that come with a stiff drink and a cigarette too?"

Sans would smile his mouth curving upwards more as he spoke in a low soft voice. "Yea love, it comes with the whole deal.."

Shiro grinned once more before nodding. "Mmm I might have to then, maybe I'll order something to go for later.."

Sans's eyes glowed brightly for a moment before he just gave a quiet nod of approval to that idea. Less cooking for him. He had to admit it was nice having someone around who wasn't a complete twit about things. Shiro was more easy going then most humans he'd met. His sister seemed the same way as well.

At seven Jenna came out rubbing her eyes Shiro moving from the booth he'd been sitting with Sans at since it was dead in the Cafe to pour her a cup of coffee sugar and Cream added as she sat picking up the cup. "Thanks Shiro, all right spill you two.. What's going on here.." Said Jenna looking from Sans to Shiro who chuckled softly.

"I knew that was coming, you've been spying on me all day haven't you sis?" Said Shiro leaning on the counter of the Cafe as Sans came walking over.

"Nothing is going on yet Miss, though I did invite him over to my place tonight.. I promise to put him to bed early if he has work tomorrow.." Said Sans leaning on the counter his mandible resting on his Carpel Bones.

"...Well yes he might have to work.. My normal waiter called in sick.. I doubt he'll be feeling better by tomorrow from how he sounded.." Said Jenna her brows raised as she sighed.

"It's all right, I can come in tomorrow sis… This is your dream and I'm not gonna let you go without help when you need it.." Said Shiro leaning his head forwards against his sister's his eyes closing.

Sans could tell there was more to Shiro then his looks. The red soul meant passion determination. It seemed Shiro had both of them as well as love.

"You hurt my baby brother I'll hunt you down and use your head as a bowling ball bone head.." Said Jenna one eye opening to regard Sans who held his hands up as if to placate her.

"He's a very passionate young man, wouldn't dream of tarnishing that soul of his with darkness.." Said Sans putting his hands down on the counter once more.

"Oh! That reminds me handsome, I gotta get back to the stove you wanna do me a favor? Keep my pretty sister company?" Said Shiro his head tilting questioningly.

"Sure love, I'll keep her company.." Said Sans waving one hand making Shiro grin as he walked back into the kitchen.

"So you and my brother… It kind of makes sense now..." Said Jenna her eyes on Sans a small smile coming.

"Oh? What does?" Asked Sans his mandible resting in his Carpel Bones once more.

"His perky attitude today.. He came in with the biggest smile on his face, like he'd just met the love of his life.." Said Jenna before her face grew stern. "Do me a favor? Watch out for him when your with him.. People are not going to like that the two of you are doing things like that. Your in for a shit storm of verbal and possible physical abuse.." Continued Jenna before she'd fall silent.

Sans would fold his arms head shaking before he'd look to her "Watch over him you say? What do you want me to do hold his hand? He's a big boy now, he's not a child. I'll watch his back when I'm with him.. I'm not going to babysit him though." Said Sans as Jenna chuckled softly.

"Oh the two of you are going to be quite the pair.." Said Jenna before Shiro came out from the kitchen carrying a take out bag. "Sis you ok to close up?"

"Yes Shiro go, I think he's getting impatient waiting with me for you." Said Jenna a teasing smile coming before she waved the two out of the Cafe. Shiro blinked slightly before tilting his head" Oh? What was that all about?"

"Nothin Gorgeous just your sister being a sister more then likely.."Said Sans before he'd walk forwards silently his hand reaching to Grip Shiro's hand tightly.

"Hmm? Let me guess...She read you the riot act? Take care of him when your with him… Make sure nothing bad happens to him.. If you hurt him I'll kick your ass.." Said Shiro his fingers curling with Sans's bone fingers who smirked slightly.

"Actually she said she'd use my head as a bowling ball if I hurt you.." Said Sans his eyes sockets narrowed slightly.

"Hey you wanna take a shortcut gorgeous? Get us back to my place quicker…" Said Sans as Shiro walked closer to him.

"Shortcut? Sure why not which way is it?" Asked Shiro as Sans tugged him closer his arm wrapping around the human's waist as he smirked.

"Right here.." Said Sans before the world blurred around them Shiro stared his eyes wide before Sans's apartment came swirling into view right next to the couch. The bag of food dropping to the ground as he stared at the other eyes wide.

"That was.. Fucking amazing… You do that all the time?" Said Shiro as Sans let him go wobbling to sit on the arm rest of the couch to let his body remember what it was like to be. Sans chuckled softly before moving to wrap his arm around Shiro's shoulders pulling the human towards his side.

"Welp, I do it sometimes when I'm in a hurry or feeling lazy.. Easier then taking the subway to get from point A to point B.." Said Sans Phalanges stealing that hair tie letting Shiro's hair slide free of it.

"You want a shower? I'll put the food in the fridge if you want.." Said Sans his Phalanges gently rubbing along Shiro's neck making the human close his eyes arms wrapping around Sans's hips as he leaned into The Skeleton more.

"Mmm… Yea been on my feet all day except when I was talking to you..." Said Shiro quietly.

"All right gorgeous towels are in the cabinet help your self.." Said Sans though neither one of them seemed to want to move for a few moments before Sans finally let Shiro go walking into his kitchen the bag of food in one hand.

Shiro stood walking for the bathroom stretching as he vanished into the bathroom..

Coming out thirty minutes later was a sight for Sans's eyes No shirt no shoes and seemingly no problem. Shiro stood toweling his hair wearing a pair of low cut jeans. It was the grin though that caught Sans's eye as Shiro walked towards him. Lazy relaxed smile showing Shiro had no problems being half naked around him. It was refreshing in a way since a few of his partners where just in it for Sex. Shiro it seemed though was a bit more relaxed then they were. It made him want to relax around the other too.

When Shiro sat next to Sans on the couch the towel bunched over his shoulder Sans decided to test him to see how relaxed he actually was. One eye glowed yellow making Shiro look towards him once more as the towel drifted up going into the bed room to vanish into the hamper there. Shiro didn't even start he just watched curiously for a moment before letting his head drop against Sans's Clavicle eyes closing. He truly was relaxed around him if the human didn't even start. One hand crept up Phalanges tangling into that red hair curiously looking at it as it slipped through his bone fingers. He knew it was natural though he also knew it was unnatural too.

"Red hair.. Don't most humans of Asian decent have black?" Said Sans curiously before Shiro smirked. "My father was Irish..Mom was Japanese.. My dad used to say I got her face but his body." Said Shiro his arms curling around Sans's rib cage.

That explained that then. Sans settled back into the couch turning the TV on kicking his feet up a glass of Whiskey offered to Shiro. Shiro would take it taking a sip closing his eyes as if savoring the taste. Good brand better then they sold in the bar even. His mouth curving in a smile before he'd hold it back to Sans who waved one hand. "You said you wanted a stiff drink and a cigarette.." A pack of Cigarettes held out as Shiro sighed softly taking one lighting it. This was all he wanted, at the end of a long day it was all he wanted was to simply have these things. Sans could relate himself. At times all he wanted was peace and quiet. For Shiro to be so quiet he must be exhausted. Was he keeping himself up for him? Sans turned his head looking to the human noting the tired sore look to his face. One hand curling around Shiro's neck Phalanges starting to slowly rub. Shiro let out a soft groan of pleasure eyes sinking shut. Sans felt his entire body relax then a little more as he rubbed slowly. The glass of Whiskey would have fallen from nerveless fingers if Sans hadn't have caught it with his magic lifting it onto the table.

"Mmm… You sure know how to use your fingers.." Said Shiro his head lulling forwards eyes closing.

"Mmhmm… I saw you moving your head all around today. Thought you'd be sore.." Said Sans his Phalanges moving over that neck now in a stroking motion. Shiro's cheek resting against Sans's Clavicle making the skeleton smirk slightly.

"Awful tired tonight aren't you love?" Came the soft voice as Sans let his arm drape over Shiro who curled into him both arms wrapping around the skeleton's ribs.

"Long day short night.." Said Shiro his mouth curving in a smirk.

"Mmm.." Came the soft hum from Sans as the Skeleton gripped Shiro pulling him closer.

"Want a nap? I could turn the TV on low.. Just lay here together..." Said Sans as Shiro made a hum of approval his head moving slightly in a tired nod of sorts.

The Remote coming up TV turned on the volume low Sans laid back Shiro just lazily laying against him on that couch. For once Sans was glad the damn thing was so big. Fingers tracing gentle circles into Shiro's back.

The night passed Shiro up at five food on the stove, Sans was half awake heading into the bathroom. Shiro stood reheating the food when he snickered softly his head leaned down. His sister didn't open till nine he'd woken up earlier then he wanted. His phone alarm hadn't even gone off. What was he going to do for four hours?

Sans walked into the kitchen watching Shiro for a moment noting the thoughtful look then simply walked leaning on the counter next to him. "Something on your mind love?"

"Eh?! Oh yea, woke up early sister doesn't open till nine.. Don't know what to do till then.." Said Shiro before Sans grinned wider his head tilting. "Oh I know of something you could do.."

"Oh yea? Mmm I can think of a few things I could do too.." Said Shiro his head tilting as he leaned towards Sans his eyes closing. Four deep kisses later Shiro pulled back sniffing the air before looking to the stove.

"OH HELL!" Taking the food off the stove Shiro slammed the pan lid down on the flaming food his elbow slamming on the counter as he shifted. A yelp and several curses later and the offending pan laid on the stove it's flames flickering out as they were smothered. Shiro closed his eyes head leaned forwards elbow in one hand as he scowled.

"Ow… Ow… Stupid..." A groan came from Shiro as he rubbed his elbow.

Sans couldn't help the soft low chuckle that came from him as he studied Shiro. "Gorgeous maybe we should just do something other then cooking..You seem to have a slight problem though don't you?" Said Sans one hand resting on Shiro's shoulder gliding down over the skin there. A small sigh coming as Shiro leaned back into Sans his eyes closing.

"I wonder how long it would take for me to get you off before you gotta go for work.." Said Sans his teeth nibbling Shiro's ear making the red head groan softly.

"Saannss… Fuck, not before I gotta go to..Hnn..." Said Shiro his eyes clenched as he felt those teeth nibble his neck. Cool bone gliding over heated flesh as Sans's hands slipped past the waist band of those jeans.

"You really want me to stop? Seems to me like you're enjoying this.." Said Sans his nasal ridge sliding up and down Shiro's neck making the young man groan.

"Sans, gah stop tempting me.." Said Shiro his hands clenching on one of Sans's Radius.

"Heh, I don't think I need to tempt you that much Shi-Shi…." Said Sans his eye sockets sliding closed as he continued his slow movements over heated flesh making Shiro groan louder before melting into the skeleton who smirked slightly.

No Shiro didn't need much temptation there. He knew it was going to be a hard day today. He wanted, no needed this release. Shiro's teeth sank into his lower lip as he whimpered slightly when those Phalanges went faster along his flesh..

"Sans, my clothes.. I just cleaned them.." Said Shiro his voice husky with need.

"Shh, gorgeous I know you want this.. You need this before you go." Said Sans his eye sockets narrowing as he took a step back making Shiro wince as he was drawn back. The human would let himself be pulled towards the kitchen table.

"I should bend you over this table, maybe make a meal out of you.." Said Sans as he thrust Shiro on the table who gasped at the cold against his skin.

"Sans! That's col.. OLD!" Said Shiro as Sans gripped him once more shifting Shiro's position on the table making it so he was bent over the table. Sans leaned over him magic glowing in his mouth before his tongue slid out from his teeth licking up Shiro's back making the human bite his lip once more hands clenching against the table.

"Sorry Gorgeous, I'm just not wasting any more time with this.." Said Sans jerking those Jeans down before he'd lean closer to Shiro sliding into him.

That magical appendage had to be his favorite, Shiro groaned his cheek pressed against the table as Sans thrust into him.

"Saaannss… Don't stop.." Said Shiro his eyes clenched shut as he let out another small whimper.

The sounds this human would make when he was doing this drove that skeleton up a wall. Phalanges clenching one hip as he thrust into Shiro harder making the table rock slightly. Shiro groaned at the table moving before letting out a soft cry as Sans hit a spot inside him. Gods it felt good right there. Shiro's eyes narrowing as he shivered as the table top met heated flesh.

"You keep makin them sounds Gorgeous and I might get a little vicious this morning.." Said Sans a soft growl coming as Shiro gasped letting out a soft whimper.

His warning came too late as that last little sound drove that skeleton over the edge. He'd grip Shiro's hair teeth sinking into that shoulder as his thrusts gained momentum.

Shiro cried out as that spot was hit repeatedly his lips parting as he panted for breath arching his back.

"SAANNS!" The cry was long and drawn out ending in a soft wail as Shiro gripped the table with his hands eyes wide as he felt that release he craved. He could feel Sans release something deep inside him as well making him shiver softly before his cheek met with the cold of the table once more.

"….Damn it, now I have to take another shower..." Said Shiro as Sans chuckled softly leaning over to inspect the mark on Shiro's shoulder making the young man snort."Checking your mark out are you?" Said Shiro as he stayed where he was making Sans smirk.

"You're not moving that fast.. You must not want that shower since you've only got two hours before work.." Said Sans his hands sliding along that back making Shiro sigh softly.

"I know, an I'd like nothing better then to stay here with you handsome.. My sister needs me though..." Said Shiro his body straightening up as he tugged his jeans into place.

"Go shower love, I'll get you to work on time.." Said Sans as Shiro nodded his fingers sliding up Sans's Lumbar Spine making the skeleton shiver as the human walked away.

After his shower Shiro came out in his uniform making Sans wonder what time he'd woken up. Noticing Sans's lack of movement Shiro tipped his head one hand raking through his hair as he started tying it back. "Sans? Something wrong?"

"No Gorgeous just wondering what time you woke up today.." Said Sans his Phalanges moving to rest on those hips eyes closing as his Nasal ridge nuzzled Shiro's neck gently.

"...Early… I had a weird dream.." Said Shiro shaking his head hands moving to rest against Sans's Lumbar Spine fingers gently soothing the bone under them.

"Come on Gorgeous are you ready for work? I can drop you off.." Said Sans Phalanges sliding over the back of Shiro's uniform a nod coming from the red head.

"Yea I'm ready, I have a feeling though today is gonna be a long day.." Said Shiro as the two vanished from Sans's apartment appearing in the Alley way behind the Cafe…

Author's note:

Less sin more plot? That wasn't supposed to happen but half way through it just kinda did…

I don't own Undertale I did buy a copy of the game though. I own Shiro though I created him.


	3. Sin3

Working in his sister's Cafe didn't bother Shiro. It was sometimes the people who came into it. Most of them were open minded though sometimes you would get these people. The people that weren't happy unless they were complaining about something in their life. Standing behind the counter Shiro sighed as one of the grouchiest looking women came in. He knew her barely, she didn't always come in but when she did she always complained.

Today it was all about monsters in society.

Her and her little group of women who drank coffee and occasionally ordered some kind of sweet with their coffee. Today it was pie and coffee. Shiro delivered their pie just as they were talking.

"So did you hear?"

"No what?"

"I heard there was a monster in the cafe the other day who acted up."

"No, really? What happened?"

Shiro attempted to tune it out he really did. When one of the women looked up then visibly looked shaken Shiro looked up. Again there was Sans walking in Shiro's eyes lighted up seeing him. The same flirty behavior coming as he showed Sans to a booth. The same lean on the table, today though the ladies all looked Scandalized.

"Did he just flirt with that monster?"

"He did! What is he thinking?! He looks like a bag of bones.."

The comments flashed between the older ladies making Shiro go red faced at some of them. A sigh coming as he brought Sans his coffee earning a smirk from the Skeleton.

"What's the matter love? Those old ladies driving you nuts?" Asked Sans one hand reaching out thumb flicking back a strand of hair from Shiro's eyes.

"It's been hell in here today, it's like every old lady in the city chose today to come out and gossip.." Said Shiro in return making Sans chuckle softly.

"That's all right honey, at least that's all their doing.. Could be worse they could be pinching your cheeks.." Said Sans

"Oh god don't remind me, they used to do that when I was younger.." Said Shiro his head shaking. Sans smirked leaning forwards tipping his head slightly making Shiro raise one brow curiously.

"I could think of something I'd like to pinch.." Said Sans his smirk easing into a slightly lecherous grin of sorts. Shiro smirked slightly his shoulders shrugging.

"I bet you could." Said Shiro as he was walking away.

Was that a challenge? It sounded like a challenge. Sans liked challenges they could be fun. The challenge was to do it and not get caught. Shiro squeaked one hand going to his backside as he whipped around eyes narrowed at Sans who held his coffee cup innocently in one hand.

"Hmmm?" Hummed Sans curiously before Shiro turned back around.

Challenge met..

Shiro was hard at work today. Everyone and everything seemed to be needing his attention. The only one who was simply sitting back patiently watching was Sans. Shiro couldn't help but love the monster a bit more for that. Sans's coffee refilled without asking Shiro pausing long enough to talk to him. Sans could tell Shiro was getting more and more frustrated with the older ladies. By the time they left Shiro was a nervous anxious wreck. Sans simply slid one arm around Shiro's waist dragging the younger male into his lap his head tilting as he whispered in the young man's ear. Shiro flushed then smiled slightly his eyes closing his head going on Sans's shoulder. It was after hours the Cafe door was closed so why not. Jenna came out catching them like this then couldn't help the smile on her face that came. It was almost sweet the way Sans was holding Shiro whispering in his ear. The peaceful look on her brother's face as he sat there both arms around Sans's Clavicle his head resting on the Skeleton's Sternum.

"Thank you.." Said Jenna her eyes on her brother. "He needs someone like you in his life, monster human it doesn't matter to me. What matters is my baby brother is happy.. You make him happy.."

For a moment Sans said nothing a curious light to his eyes before the gravity of her words sank in and his cheeks went yellow eye sockets widening.

Jenna giggled before she walked away to start cleaning up. That Skeleton was going to be a keeper for sure. She could only hope Shiro did not indulge in his other vice.

It was the vice that almost killed him at one point.

Alcohol poisoning had almost taken him from her. Jenna came over seeing Shiro being pushed to do his last bit of work by Sans. She sat at the booth with Sans her hands in her lap.

"I want to talk to you, about my brother will you listen?" Asked Jenna her voice quiet.

It was the kind of voice parents used to avoid their children hearing something.

Sans tilted his head before nodding slightly.

"Watch him when he's drinking, keep him from drinking too much.." Said Jennna her head lowered slightly.

"There's a story I'm missing isn't there? Did he do something?" Asked Sans curiously his head tilting slightly.

"...When he was younger his boy friend broke up with him.. he loved him more then anything, it was kind of sad in a way.. He left Shiro because Shiro didn't let him walk all over him.. Shiro loves his freedom more you could say.." Said Jenna looking sadly at Sans. "Shiro fell into depression and well he started drinking every night he could.. I almost lost my baby brother.." Continued Jenna watching Shiro work on the other side of the cafe.

"I see, but he stopped didn't he?" Asked Sans curiously.

"Of course, but he's always going to have that urge to indulge in it.." Said Jenna her hand waving slightly.

Sans nodded slightly thinking back. The first night he'd seen Shiro at the bar he'd noticed he was sober, he'd maybe had one drink in front of him and that had been all. Shiro didn't strike him as a drinker. There had been that one night though he'd given him a sip of his drink. Sans let his eye sockets slide closed as if thinking for a second. He remembered how Shiro had made that face of absolute bliss before swallowing. A frown coming before he opened his eye sockets.

"So he's got his Vice, we all do maybe I'll just have to replace it with another hmm?" Said Sans watching Jenna who coughed softly before a soft giggle would come from the woman.

"Oh you are naughty, I can see why he likes you.. He's a bit of a deviant isn't he?" Said Jenna making Sans smirk slightly.

"Well princess, he's a bit of a playful one in bed.. We'll leave it at that hmm?" Said Sans as Shiro walked over leaning into him.

"Jen the back is cleaned up, I just got done shutting everything down.." Said Shiro his eyes closing as Sans let one hand play with the back of Shiro's neck.

"Shiro you look like your about ready to faint, go home little brother.. Get some sleep yea?" Said Jenna looking concernedly at her brother.

Shiro nodded slightly a soft hum coming from him.. "Up early, couldn't help it.. Wasn't his fault either you know.." Said Shiro looking tired before Jenna nodded.

"All right you two, go on get out of here.. I'll lock up after going through the books." Said Jenna waving one hand shooing them out.

Shiro smirked slightly before Sans leaned nuzzling his shoulder. "Come on doll, don't be all snarky now.. I'll get you home, maybe turn on some soft music.."

Shiro raised one brow his head turning as he let out a soft hum of amusement. When Sans slid an arm around him though Shiro slid closer to the Skeleton as the world around them faded away the colors blurring. He was getting used to this, the strange sensation that came with teleporting.

Shiro didn't even bother to close his eyes, he actually enjoyed watching the colors flicker back into view when he noticed it wasn't Sans's apartment. Where was this place?

"Sans? Where is this?" Asked Shiro curiously looking around. Where they underground?

"It was called Waterfall, I wanted to show you something. Don't worry it's safe enough.." Said Sans walking forwards his hands in his pockets. Shiro stepped forwards curiously looking around. It was the odd glowing that he was picking up on. Strange flowers that seemed to move slightly when he looked away. It made him look back at them curiously his brow raising.

"Sans? Are those flowers moving? Isn't this underground?" Asked Shiro moving closer to Sans who chuckled one hand raising sliding from his pocket to drape his arm over Shiro's shoulders.

"Yea Doll, we're underground.. Their able to move though with the water currents.." Said Sans his eye sockets narrowing slightly as he looked around scanning for anyone. Most of the monsters left long ago. The areas they lived in though had some how been ok without them. Shiro slid away from Sans curiously looking into the water brown eyes narrowing. The water was glowing, it wasn't clear?

It was curiosity more then anything that made Shiro lean closer.

Sans watched in amusement as Shiro leaned over the water watching the human study it as if trying to figure out how it was glowing.

"Curious on how it glows doll?" Said Sans leaning to gawk at the water as well his mouth curved in a smirk.

"Kinda… Maybe high amounts of bacteria and small animals in the water?" Said Shiro questioningly.

"That's correct.." Sans said slightly surprised Shiro would actually take that guess. A small smirk coming from Shiro his eyes narrowing.

"you didn't think I would know did you?" Asked Shiro straightening up to lean closer to Sans a teasing smile coming as he touched his lips to Sans's lips.

"Mmm… Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.. Either way you surprised me, most humans don't get that little fact..." Said Sans his hand slowly running through Shiro's hair.

"It's pretty, you don't get to see something this cool every day. Makes me wish I'd brought something to take some home.." Said Shiro his hand reaching for the water.

"Careful Doll, don't fall in.." Said Sans one arm sliding around Shiro's waist who chuckled softly.

"Ain't gonna drown in that little bit of water.. I can swim you know, sides I'm curious if it'll make me glow or not.." Said Shiro his fingers barely breaking the surface of the water watching it ripple as he let his fingers graze the surface of the water.

"That's not the best part though you know? This is interesting but not what I wanted to show you.." Said Sans giving a tug to Shiro's waist drawing the human along after himself.

"What did you want to show me then?" Said Shiro following Sans curiously. After seeing naturally glowing water like that what could be cooler?

That's when he heard it. The soft gentle hum of something. Shiro stopped suddenly his eyes wide. Sans chuckled softly as Shiro moved past him following the sound. It was soft at first making Shiro move here and there curiously following the sounds. Whispers coming to his ears making Shiro stop and listen. Turning he would see the strange glowing blue, white flowers that shifted gently side to side. Shiro crouched in front of one of the flowers listening to it his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What are these Sans?"

" _What are these Sans?"_

Shiro jumped hearing his own voice coming from the flower his eyes widening as he stared at it. Sans chuckled softly before settling down next to Shiro who looked at him.

"What doll? Their called Echo flowers… They repeat what they hear.." Said Sans one hand resting against Shiro's back as he watched the human amusedly.

Shiro stared at the Echo Flowers before his mouth would curve in a smile. "Ok that's pretty cool, I'll give you that.. Are they magical flowers or something?" Asked Shiro one hand reaching towards the flower before Sans caught his hand.

"Sorry love, don't touch them though.. Their sensitive, you wouldn't want to kill them would you?" Said Sans bringing Shiro's hand to his teeth kissing it gently. Shiro shook his head wonderingly before looking to the flowers once more his mouth curving in a smile before he leaned into Sans watching the flowers sway.

"This is kinda relaxing, the sound an ambiance of it all.." Said Shiro his eyes sliding closed as he listened to the flowers gentle sounds.

"Shh, enjoy the sound of them doll.. I thought you'd like it.." Said Sans his hand moving to stroke through Shiro's hair.

"Mmhmm..." Said Shiro softly his cheek resting on Sans's Acromion his breathing slowing down.

"Hey doll don't fall asleep, I had something I wanted to ask you.." Said Sans before Shiro shifted opening his eyes.

"Hmm? What's that?" Asked Shiro as Sans looked over the flowers.

"Your sister told me you had an issue with Drinking.. Want to talk about it?" Said Sans as Shiro stiffened.

"I.. It was a long time ago.." Said Shiro protesting Sans's question.

"Come on Doll, don't make me beg.." Said Sans his head shaking side to side, before he'd snake his skeletal arms around Shiro's waist dragging the human into his lap area.

Shiro settled there his fingers toying with Sans's sleeve. "...It was my last boyfriend, he liked to party.. He liked showing me off, said he had the hottest guy at most of the parties.." Said Shiro looking nervous.

"It's all right doll come on, keep going.." Said Sans encouragingly.

"...He kept getting drinks for us, kept up the pretense of liking me.. He just wanted to get in my pants though.. When he found out I was an actual red head he freaked out.. Called me a mongrel..." Said Shiro his teeth clenching.

Sans's hand crept up gently teasing the flesh of Shiro's stomach comfortingly. "I understand doll, go on.."

"He didn't know that I knew how to fight, he went after me and he almost killed me..Said I should have told him I was a mutt.. He'd have treated me like the bitch I was.." Said Shiro closing his eyes shaking his head.

Sans was silent both arms curling tighter, he didn't know if he wanted to hold onto the bright spark he felt was dwindling in the human or if he didn't want to let go of such a beautiful soul. His nasal ridge nuzzling Shiro's shoulder comfortingly his tongue materializing as he licked Shiro's neck making the human open his eyes in surprise.

"..Hmm?" Asked Shiro before Sans smirked his Mandible leaned on Shiro's shoulder.

"He had no right.. Your not a mongrel.. I ever meet that ex of yours.. He'll wish he'd treated you better.." Said Sans a soft growl entering his voice Phalanges shaking slightly. Shiro looked honestly surprised at Sans as the Skeleton let his nasal ridge nuzzle Shiro's neck. These were comforting motions, did the other really believe he was still shaken up about it? Was he still shaken up about it?

For a moment Shiro said nothing before his eyes closed as he leaned back into Sans listening to the water lapping along the shore.

"Does it still bother you?" Asked Sans making Shiro tip his head back looking to him.

"Sometimes, those are the nights I stay home.. I drink till I can't drink any more.. Jen doesn't know I suffer from them.. She might have her suspicions.." Said Shiro trailing off looking down his fingers teasing Sans's Phalanges.

"You need to stop doing that Doll, that's not good for you.." Said Sans a serious note creeping into that baritone voice. Shiro shrugged slightly shaking his head.

"I haven't done it in a good while.." Said Shiro shifting unable to get away due to the strength Sans was holding onto him with.

"Listen to me doll, no more of that.. I mean it, I'll be watching you closely.." Said Sans his teeth sinking into Shiro's shoulder earning a startled gasp from the human.

"Sans!" Came the startled squeaking voice from Shiro who turned his head slightly peering behind himself into the glowing yellow iris of the Skeleton behind him.

"No more of that.." Came the firm words from Sans as the world around them blurred making Shiro swallow loudly as the floor of Sans's living room appeared underneath them.

"Sans you're scaring me.." Came the soft admission from Shiro who kept his head lowered looking at the floor.

Sans was silent his fingers sliding up Shiro's shirt making the human gasp softly Phalanges gently grazing the skin under the shirt. "Sorry Doll.. I just do not want you hurting yourself.. I want you to keep that spark.."

"Spark? What spark?" Said Shiro confusedly looking back at Sans his irritation at the sudden teleporting vanishing as he tipped his head.

"That Spark all humans have, the passion in their souls.. That vibrant life that they have.." Said Sans his mouth curving in a slight smile.

Shiro stared for a moment before relaxing slowly once more. "Fine, but what if I have a drink with you.. Is that ok?"

"That's fine doll, but no more drinking yourself sick.." Said Sans his eyes dulling to white once more making Shiro relax fully. He'd learned with Sans if those eyes went yellow it was a strong emotion. Was the Skeleton angry with him?

"...Are you cross?" Came the soft hesitant words from Shiro making Sans chuckle softly.

"No doll, I was worried.. I kind of like having you sleep next to me, I don't plan on letting go of you any time soon though.." Said Sans his arms curling tighter around Shiro's waist making the human give a soft sound of protest.

"In fact.. I want you underneath me right now, moaning and begging me to go harder.." Said Sans his teeth nipping one ear making Shiro shiver slightly.

"Sans..." Shiro's hand raising as he grit his teeth over his fingers as that the hand that had been in his shirt crept down sliding past his waist band.

Sans smirked his Phalanges curling around Shiro's length."Hmm? Yes doll?" Came the soft rumble of sound from Sans's mouth.

"Sans, please..." Said Shiro his toes curling within the confines of his shoes.

"You want something doll?" Came the playful sounding voice from Sans.

"Gah, Sans please..." Said Shiro his hand clenching on the floor as he felt the cool bone appendages stroking his length.

"What do you want?" The same light playful tone coming from the Skeleton as he nuzzled Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro bit harder on his fingers trying to not moan at the Phalanges teasing him.

"Tell me what you want.." Said Sans his voice becoming breathy a teasing tone to it.

"Haa.. Sans your teasing me!" Shiro said his eyes clenched shut as he let the softest whimper creep past his teeth.

"And your enjoying every minute of it aren't you love?" Came the softest of replies before Shiro felt something cold and metal lock around his wrist. Brown eyes shot open as he turned his head with a gasp as his other hand was caught and held behind his back the soft click heard again

"Sans!?" Came the scared cry from Shiro before Sans looked down at him his other hand gripping Shiro's chin pulling it up making the human focus on him.

"Shh, doll you're safe." Said Sans letting his teeth part tongue sliding into Shiro's mouth who hesitantly kissed him back.

This was slightly different and Shiro felt a bit vulnerable at Sans's mercy like that. Though when those Phalanges slid back into his pants Shiro found he couldn't help but arc into those touches.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Being at my mercy like this.." Said Sans his magic wrapping around Shiro making him float slowly hands above his head. For a moment Shiro looked like he wanted to panic floating there like that his hands above his head. Sans let his fingers stroke comfortingly making Shiro calm once more.

"You're fine love, I think you might even enjoy this.." Said Sans his Phalanges grasping Shiro's zipper pulling it down the button on his pants being opened as Shiro closed his eyes shivering.

"Sans.. I trust you.." Said Shiro letting his body relax letting go of his control.

"That's what I wanted to hear.." Said Sans pulling Shiro's pants off tossing them off to the side.

He'd lavish attention on those hips licking the joint of one hip his fingers kneading the flesh on the other one. Soft little whimpers coming from Shiro as Sans slowly worked his way along with that glowing tongue. Wet flesh met with a cool breath of air made Shiro shiver more as Sans worked his way up to the rock hard length in front of him.

"So gorgeous like this, rock hard yet you refuse to ask me for it.." Said Sans making Shiro whimper his eyes opening as he hung unable to help it.

"Sans Please.." Said Shiro once more his voice shaky a soft edge of desperation leaking into it.

"Please what Doll? What do you want?" Asked Sans his fingers teasing the curve of one buttock.

"Fuck me, please just please." Came the soft tight whisper as Sans smirked.

"What was that love? I didn't hear quite right.." Came the playful tone as Sans let his phalanges creep up finger gently stroking making Shiro gasp and twitch reflexively.

"Fuck me! Just fuck me!" Said Shiro his cheeks red, eyes half closed, lips parted slightly, as he let his teeth sink into his lower lip.

It was the look that did it unweaving Sans's control his fingers gripping one hip as he shifted moving closer letting himself align with Shiro's entrance sinking into him.

Shiro gasped his head going back his legs curling around Sans's waist as he hung.

It was slow as if the Skeleton was still teasing him making Shiro whimper.

"What do you want love? Do you want me to go faster?" Asked Sans his eyes glowing with mischief.

"Faster..Go faster..." Said Shiro his head tilted back the curve of his neck tempting Sans who latched onto it with his teeth making Shiro groan as he felt that length in him thrust in faster.

He felt completely exposed as if on display for Sans's pleasure. He wanted so badly to hide the way he was responding to the other. Sans wasn't allowing it though. His tongue teasing Shiro as he thrust into him making the red head shudder his eyes sinking closed.

"Tell me what you want doll." Said Sans shifting slightly to angle his strikes.

"Deeper...I want to feel you.." Said Shiro his eyes opening to look at Sans who smirked slightly.

Phalanges gripped as he decided to stop screwing around. Sans thrust into Shiro hard enough to make the red head sway towards him. He could feel every inch of the ectoplasmic member in him. He could feel each thrust and when he felt the pressure against his eyes Shiro closed them.

"Just feel me, don't look at me just feel me." Said Sans as he pulled Shiro's soul from his chest. Shiro shivered when he felt that tongue creep over the glowing red object.

Each thrust perfectly timed with each swipe of that tongue. Shiro couldn't help but gasp and buck. It was so different this way. He couldn't say he didn't like it at the same time he wasn't sure he liked it. All he knew was the pleasure of what was being done to him. Waves of pleasure assaulted him to the point he couldn't help but loose his mind letting the darkness welcome him with it's loving embrace. Laying next to Sans Shiro woke up with the Skeleton's hand on his stomach one brow raising curiously a soft chuckle coming. It was so quiet Shiro sighed softly before letting his head lean against Sans. Instinct more then anything brought Sans's hand up letting it move slowly over the back of Shiro's neck. "...What is it?" Came the soft sleepy rumble from Sans."Nothin just woke up.." Said Shiro shifting to look at Sans who chuckled softly."I keep making you just loose your mind.." "...Yea you're real mind blowing ain't ya?" Came the whispered reply from Shiro.

Author notes: Sweet christ I can't believe how long that took… Dear lord my other work is piling up.. I'm so sorry peoples family issues in the form of a wedding.. I hope everyone is enjoying the sins so far…


End file.
